Nyx Okami
Nyx Okami was a young smuggler and mechanic who lived in the lower levels of Coruscaunt during the Clone Wars. Near the end of the Clone Wars, he became romantically involved with former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. He is her third love interest but was the second and last to be confirmed canon. Nyx was originally going to appear in season 7 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars before being cancelled. Despite never appearing in any projects so far, Nyx and his relationship with Ahsoka was confirmed to be canon. Biograpgrahy Not much was known about Nyx Okami before meeting Ahsoka other then owning a garage and borrowing money from Pintu. Pintu is a moneylender who gives harsh punishments to those who don't pay him back. Nyx was working on a ship when he got an unexpected visit from a young female Togruta, who crashed onto his garage's platform with her broken speeder. He made a small acquaintance with the young Togruta who revealed her name was Ahsoka Tano and that she wanted him to fix her bike when Pintu barged in with two of his bodyguards. He demands if Nyx has the money he owns him, Nyx tries to charm his way out of the situation but it didn't convince Pintu; a fight broke out between Nyx and the two bodyguards. Knowing he was outmatched, he told Ahsoka to go get help but instead, she bargained with him and asked if he can fix her bike and let her stay free of charge. He was at first hesitant but agreed after getting beaten up some more. Ahsoka managed to beat up Pintu's bodyguards and chased him off with Pintu telling Ahsoka that it was not over. After wards, they became friends, confronting criminals in the lower levels and eventually developed a romance but sadly, it was never explored as Ahsoka left to help the Order. Nyx's faith after this is currently unknown. Appearance Nyx Okami is dark tanned with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown long-sleeved shirt with a white one over it which is printed with a decal of sorts and red fingerless gloves. He wears dark gray pants with grayish knee-high boots. Nyx has a weapon belt that holds two blaster holsters, suggesting that he has blaster pistols. When working on speeders or ships, he wears a pair of goggles which usually rest on the top of his head otherwise. When, he goes out of his garage, he sports a dark blue jacket with shoulder pads and red stripes on the sleeves. The jacket also has a wolf decal on the upper sleeves. Personality Nyx Okami, being similar to Han Solo, is cocky and usually uses charms to get his way out of trouble (though it never usually works). Relationship with Ahsoka Nyx Okami was created for Ahsoka to explore more of her emotions, especially the ones involving romance. There was going to be conflict between the two that heavily involves Ahsoka not knowing what it's like to be romantically involved with someone. Dave Filoni confessed that he was planning on Nyx holding a grudge against jedi and Ahsoka was forced to keep her jedi identity a secret, which would have added more conflict between them. Trivia *Dave Filoni always wanted to make an Asian male lead in Clone Wars so when he created Nyx, he was an attempt. *Nyx's last name means 'Wolf' in Japanese while his first name means 'Night, Darkness' *Nyx Okami is the third character to be Ahsoka's love interest, while being the second canon love interest. However, he was created for Ahsoka's character development and had more seriousness added in their story. Being well-thought out and carefully planned. Category:Star Wars Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Image Needed